DBZ x OC Oneshots
by Zombiegirl777
Summary: An ongoing work of various oneshots featuring our favorite characters from DBZ!
1. AN

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm back with some new stories for the DBZ fandom **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Since this site doesn't allow xReader stories :/ I'm only going to be posting my OC chapters here and if anyone would like to read the other chapters I've written where you can play the reader, check out my page on Wattpad for those ●‿●**

**Zombiegirl777 there as well!**

**Otherwise, enjoy the story **(◠‿◠✿)


	2. Zamasu x Goddess OC

**Zamasu x Goddess!OC**

* * *

...

It had been a few months since your arrival on the Kai's world after having accepted Beerus and Whis' offer to assist the Master Kai, Gowasu with the training of his new apprentice. You had been hesitant at first, unsure of what you could do to help the harsh young Kai who was admittedly, a bit rough around the edges when it came to interacting with others.

It was only when he learned of your immortality that Zamasu seemed to tolerate you, actually taking note of your words and advice during training. Little by little the two of you established an enjoyable routine, sparring together and learning from Master Gowasu as you both sharpened your skills while getting to know one another. As the days passed, your interactions became normal, a competitive rivalry igniting between you both as one day, Gowasu seemed to notice.

His apprentice had changed in many ways over the course of your time being here, the elder Kai realized with a smile, watching you both spar while sipping his tea. _I'll have to remember to thank Lord Beerus..._

Just as Gowasu put his cup back on it's saucer, a bright flash lit up the sky, forming into a ball before three people materialized inside of it. Gowasu squinted, making out the faces of Lord Beerus and Whis along with another he'd never seen before.

"Woohoo!" The spiky haired stranger shouted, beginning to fall towards the ground as the transportation energy faded. "Yeah! We're here at last! Aaaah! OOF!"

The sound of an unfamiliar voice made you and Zamasu glance over just in time to see the man in the orange gi crash into the ground, a cloud of dust shooting up around him as Lord Beerus and Whis touched down on the planet gracefully.

You grinned as you spotted your two former teachers, running over to where everyone was standing as Zamasu followed.

"Oh my... Well, if it isn't Lord Beerus..." Gowasu blinked in confusion, watching as the newcomer crawled out of the small crater he'd made.

"Hi." Beerus said in a monotone voice, raising one hand in a greeting as you piped up.

"Hi Beerus-sama! Whis-sama!~" You sang, making the taller man smile as the God of Destruction's ears twitched in annoyance.

"It's been far too long Gowasu, Zamasu, Lady Shiro..." Whis replied, bowing his head respectfully as everyone else did the same. "We've brought someone here we'd like you to meet..." Whis continued, glancing over his shoulder as the man who'd crashed into the planet earlier was suddenly racing towards you all.

You blinked in surprise as the stranger skidded to a stop, the wind from his speed blasting everyone's hair back wildly.

"Hi, I'm Goku! Are you that Goddess who's supposed to be all super strong and stuff?!" The Saiyan said excitedly, leaning down towards your face as you took a step back. "Hmm... How's that possible? You're so tiny!" He wondered out loud, patting your arms lightly as if to prove his point.

"E-eh?" You tensed, not sure what to do as the strange man continued to stare right at you.

Zamasu growled, grabbing one of the Saiyan's wrists instantly before yanking him back. "How dare you touch her mortal!" He hissed, sending the oblivious fighter an angry glare as you looked up at him in surprise.

"Stop that at once Zamasu!" Gowasu ordered, seemingly breaking the other Kai from his trance as he let the wrist in his grasp go.

"Goku... Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself _properly_..." Whis spoke up, putting a special amount of emphasis on the last word in his sentence as the Saiyan nodded.

The irritated frown was still clearly visible on Zamasu's face as Goku straightened up in front of you both, clearing his throat before speaking.

"I am called Goku, your Kainess..." He said seriously, looking at Zamasu before glancing back to you. "And your Goddess... Uh, ness!" He went on, sending you a playful wink as you felt yourself blush. "At your service! I hope this is to your liking." Goku finished, bowing deeply as you didn't quite know how to react.

"At least he made an effort..." Gowasu commented, raising a silver eyebrow towards Whis and Beerus as they chuckled. "Now then, to what to do we owe the great pleasure of your visit?" The elder Kai inquired, wondering what all this was about.

"Mmm, I can't wait anymore!" Goku whined, smiling innocently at you and Zamasu before continuing. "Would one of you mind going a quick round with me, just for fun?" He asked simply, surprising everyone.

"Tch, you want _me_ to fight _you_?" Zamasu grumbled, clenching his fists at his sides as he glared at the other man. _He can't be serious..._

"Either one of you!" Goku replied, glancing your way again before clapping his hands together in front of himself in a pleading gesture. "Come on, pretty please? You gotta do it... I came all this way just for that!"

"Rrr... You can get to that later!" Beerus growled, grabbing the Saiyan by the ear roughly before tossing him into the air.

The orange clad man stopped a ways up, rubbing his now red ear lightly before whining. "Ow... Ow... Not cool Lord Beerus, I mean I asked them nicely, didn't I?"

"Goku, I swear to Kami..." The purple cat growled, placing a hand over his face as you couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Watching the God of Destruction getting frustrated so easily by this strange man was nothing short of comical.

"I was not expecting our training to be cut short today by this fool..." Zamasu grumbled, getting your attention as you watched him glare at the man still floating above you all.

"Well, they'll probably leave soon... And we can get back to it." You replied, shrugging your shoulders coolly before smiling at the white haired man.

Zamasu nodded once, glancing away from you quickly as he felt a very strange emotion pass through his chest. It had been happening more often lately, only becoming a problem at all shortly after you'd arrived here he deduced. The Kai couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him as he struggled to remain collected... But finding that around _you_, that was rather difficult.

"Lady Shiro, Zamasu, excuse us..." Gowasu said suddenly, walking towards the temple with Lord Beerus and Whis behind him as you wondered what was going on. The three of them disappeared, leaving the two of you with the very unusual Saiyan.

"So... Now that they're gone..." Goku said somewhat quietly, looking around to make sure his statement was true as he touched down in front of you both. "How about that match?"

"You mortals are intolerable..." Zamasu said harshly, crossing his arms in front of himself as Goku looked back in confusion.

"I'll fight you." You chimed in, making both men look at you in surprise as you tilted your head to the side before smiling cutely.

"I didn't say I _wouldn't_ fight him!" Zamasu hissed, taking a step forward as his mind was clearly made up. _I'll show this fool what it means to challenge a God..._

"Ah, that's great!" Goku cheered, throwing a fist into the air triumphantly as you smirked, knowing the stranger would have a tough time in the following fight.

The three of you moved to a more open area, away from the temple and other buildings as you watched Goku and Zamasu facing off. You stood a good distance away, unable to contain yourself as you watched the fight about to begin.

"Go Zama!" You cheered, jumping into the air with your hands up as Goku chuckled, both men getting into a fighting stance as an ominous breeze blew a few cherry blossoms through the air.

The silence was short lived as both fighters rushed forward, clashing in a mess of punches and kicks as you watched in awe. It wasn't long before Goku realized he'd need to put forth a little more effort if he was going to gain the upper hand.

"HAA!" The Saiyan shouted, a huge burst of energy surrounding him suddenly as his hair changed from black to blonde.

_I... I heard the legends but never knew they were true... _You thought, your eyes never leaving the fight as you watched the Super Saiyan moving with incredible speed.

Zamasu tried his best to keep up with the newly transformed man, finding it now insanely difficult as he was backed into a defensive guard.

One of the man's fists actually landed on it's target, knocking the Kai's face to the side briefly before he recovered, jumping back a few feet.

"This is exciting!" Goku huffed, wiping his brow as Zamasu frowned, deciding it was time to get serious as well. The look he was wearing now made you think maybe it was time to end their 'friendly' little match...

Just as the Kai was about to launch himself forward and slap that sickening smile right off the man's goofy face, you appeared in front of him, holding your hand up while giving him a meaningful look.

"Alright, alright... Let's not get carried away..." You said, trying to defuse the situation as the Zamasu glared at you angrily. "I think that's enough for today..."

"Wow! I didn't even see you move!" Goku said in awe, powering down before walking up to where you both stood. "We should all train together again!"

"If you say so..." You shrugged, making Zamasu let out a frustrated sigh before staring at the Saiyan in disbelief.

"How is it possible for you to be such an imbecile?" The Kai asked, the expression on his face that of genuine concern as he wondered how the man functioned on a day to day basis.

You had to hold in a laugh as you watched Zamasu struggle to keep his cool, figuring it was good for the man to have his patience tested once in a while.

"Huh?" Goku responded, clearly not understanding the question at all as Gowasu, Lord Beerus and Whis reemerged from the temple just in time to avoid either of you having to explain it to him.

"Come on Goku, we're going home..." Beerus growled, Whis and Gowasu trailing behind him as the God walked towards you all.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Gowasu stated, placing his hands behind his back as he bowed to the departing God.

"I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it." Whis said hopefully, all of you saying your goodbyes as Goku suddenly stepped forward before grabbing your hand.

"I hope next time you and I can fight!" The Saiyan said with a grin, shaking your hand rather intensely as your whole arm flew up and down.

"Um... Okay?" You replied, not really knowing what else to say as you heard a growl from behind you.

"LET'S GO!" Beerus shouted, grabbing the man by his ear once more as he dragged him backwards, the unusual trio disappearing with one final wave from Whis as they all teleported away in a flash of light.

"That was all certainly... Unexpected." Gowasu commented, glancing between you and Zamasu before sighing. "I need to make some calls... I'll see you both later." He finished, sending you both a tired grin before turning and leaving you both in each other's company.

_I wonder what Lord Beerus and Whis were really here for... _You thought, placing a small hand under your chin as you tried to think of anything that was happening right now in any of the realms. _And that Saiyan was certainly something... _You mused, thinking back on your interactions with the man as you smiled.

"Shiro!" Zamasu said angrily, finally getting your attention as you looked his way. "If you weren't so preoccupied with thinking about that foolish mortal, you would hear me calling you!" He grumbled, clearly agitated as he continued. "We should return to our training..."

"Fine..." You agreed, placing a delicate finger on your cheek before getting a very devious idea. "But you have to admit... He was rather handsome."

The look on the Kai's face was priceless as you burst out laughing before taking off across the grassy field as you heard Zamasu's angry voice right behind you.

"SHIRO!"


	3. Zamasu x Goddess OC II

You smirked, zooming in on the flowers in front of you before pausing and adjusting your phone a bit while trying to get the perfect shot. _Beautiful... _You sighed, enjoying the serene moment as you felt a gentle breeze roll across the grass. _I can't wait to post this one..._

Lord Beerus and Whis _had_ suggested you take up a hobby while here to keep yourself busy, little did they know, they were all about to be your personal models as you decided that photography was your new current obsession.

After you and Zamasu were done training for the day, you'd usually sneak off to find something interesting to photograph. Though your searches for something _interesting _usually led you right back to wherever your training partner was currently located as you chose to spend your time observing him, maybe sneaking a photo in here or there as well...

_He's just... Very... Photogenic... _You told yourself, sighing pathetically as you swiped through a few pictures in your gallery featuring the man going about his daily activities. The few you had managed to capture showed a different version of the Kai than most people ever saw you thought, looking at one photo of him relaxing on the grass after training.

The look on his face was peaceful for a change as he stared of into the clouds, the picture capturing the moment perfectly as your eyes roamed over the rest of the photo. You shook your head, clicking your phone off while fighting the blush on your cheeks.

_Kami... I am such a pervert... _You frowned, almost disappointed with yourself before realizing that you didn't care. _Oh well... I can dream... _You sighed, knowing there was virtually no chance of the stoic man returning your feelings.

"Lady Shiro!" Gowasu shouted, interrupting your daydreams as he waved you over. "Come look at this!"

You hopped up from the flowerbed, making your way towards him before glancing at the clear orb hovering above you both.

"What is it Master Gowasu?"

"Ah, Zamasu! There you are!" Gowasu said, making you glance over as you spotted the white haired man walking towards you both.

"Easier to explain it while you're both here..." The elderly Kai smirked, looking back and forth between both his students before speaking. "We've finally got the latest equipment to watch KamiTube in HD!"

A tiny sweat drop appeared on the side of your head as you heard Zamasu sigh in irritation next to you.

"Master Gowasu, is that _really _necessary?" The green man questioned, the agitation clearly written all over his face as his mentor blinked.

"You don't get it Zamasu... Here, let me show you..." Gowasu said, fiddling around in his pockets for a second before finding the remote. The older Kai pressed one of larger buttons, the orb above them all lighting up before a few ads began to play.

Gowasu struggled to find a video or link that would amuse the other man before sighing, seemingly giving up before he quickly glanced your way.

"Ah! That's right!" He beamed, making you nervous already as he eyed the phone in your hand. "You do have a blog for your photography, do you not? Why not show Zamasu some of the ones you took of him?"

Your eyes went wide as you watched Zamasu turn your way, the look on his face an interesting mixture of surprise and anger as Gowasu continued on obliviously.

"Lady Shiro truly does have a talent for capturing your good side, ho ho..." The Kai joked, chuckling to himself as he typed in the address for your website.

"M-Master Gowasu..." You stammered, your cheeks feeling warm already as you wished desperately for Whis' power to rewind time briefly. "I don't think Zamasu wants to see-"

"Oh. I very much _do _want to see what kind of photographs I'll be appearing in..." The white haired man growled, sending a murderous glare your way before glancing back to the screen. "Considering I never agreed to any of it."

"Calm down Zamasu..." The elder Kai chuckled, clicking on one of your most recent posts as to your horror, the images began to load. "Everyone in the comments seems to agree that you look rather good-"

"Comments?!" The younger Kai nearly choked, a slight blush tinting his lime cheeks as he could only stare at the screen with wide eyes as the first set of images was suddenly displayed.

Zamasu could only stare in shock as he eyed each photo of himself, scanning them all for any signs of flaws, but finding none. _When did she... How... _He thought to himself, his cheeks getting a bit warmer as he had to admit, they were rather good. Every one seemed to capture a different emotion he noticed, ranging from the intensity of his expressions during a training session to more calm poses during times when he _thought _no one was looking...

"Eggplants and hearts?! What the hell South Kai!" You grumbled, looking rather annoyed as you read the list of comments on your photo.

Zamasu glanced over at you, the expression on your face currently very different from the peaceful one you normally wore. _Is... Is she jealous? _He wondered, noticing the blush staining your cheeks as your eyes scanned the words on the screen.

_New sugar bae... #yummygod... They don't even know him! _You thought angrily before Gowasu's voice brought you back to reality.

"Yes, I was curious... What _does_ that mean?"

"More importantly," Zamasu hissed, interrupting his teacher's question as you were thankful at least for that. "How did you take all those pictures without me noticing? And why?!" He growled, getting angrier by the second as Gowasu tried to calm him down.

"Zama-"

"NO! This is ridiculous!" The Kai shouted, fed up with your childish behavior as you took a step back. "I won't stand for this mockery!" He went on, his silver eyes locking onto the phone that was still in your grasp.

Before you could react, he snatched the device away, making you gasp as he threw the small electronic square as far as he could. The phone sailed through the air, disappearing with the curve of the planet as it vanished over the horizon.

"ZAMASU!" Gowasu scolded, grabbing his student by the ear roughly as he yelped. "That was completely uncalled for! You will apologize to Lady Shiro!" He insisted, the two Kai's having a momentary staring match as Zamasu refused to give in.

"Save it you jerk!" You yelled, surprising them both as you glared towards the younger God. "You... You didn't even read what I wrote..." You mumbled under your breath, the white haired man barely hearing you before you turned, opening up a rift in time before jumping inside.

"Wait! Lady Shir-" Gowasu called, but it was too late. The portal closed again and you were gone for the time being, leaving both Kais standing there in silence.

Zamasu growled, taking off as well as Gowasu shook his head while watching him go. _If only you didn't have to learn all your lessons the hard way Zamasu... _He thought, sighing tiredly before returning to his duties.

Halfway around the planet Zamasu cursed, stopping under a section of trees before letting his boots touch the ground. _The foolishness of that woman is unbearable at times... _He thought with a frown, replaying her words in his mind involuntarily. _'You didn't even read what I wrote'... What the hell does that have to do with anything?! _He wondered, growling as he knew he'd most likely never know.

The Kai let out an angry huff, sitting down on the grass and leaning back against one of the wider trees as something shiny caught his eye...

_Impossible... What are the odds? _He thought, standing up and walking towards the metallic object before recognizing it instantly as the one he had just thrown. Amazingly enough, the device was still intact and had received little damage other than a few scuff marks and grass stains on the case.

Feeling justified by her previous actions with his pictures, Zamasu clicked the phone on, typing the same thing Gowasu had searched earlier as Shiro's blog popped up.

The first thing the white haired man saw was a photo of said Goddess displayed on her page, the picture making something in his chest tighten as he scanned the image. Whatever tricks she had used to enhance his photos she clearly didn't need he thought, his gaze moving over her figure as he took in her ethereal features.

Zamasu cleared his throat, getting back on track somewhat as his eyes flicked down to the list of comments below the picture. It was extremely long he noticed, daring to read a few as each one seemed to make him more irritated than the last.

_Let those fools talk... What do I care? _He wondered, gripping the phone in his hand as he thought about how you had left. _'What I wrote'... _Your words spoke in his mind again, making him glance back at your phone before scrolling down to where his photos were posted.

Underneath them there was a bit of text he noticed, realizing this must have been what you were referring to before you took off.

_'Photography is an art of observation. It has little to do with the things you see and everything to do with the way you see them.' _Zamasu read, his silver orbs widening a bit as he was intrigued. _'If you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change...'_

_Is that so? _He wondered, truly pondering your statements as he clicked the phone off again before sitting down on the grass. _Tch, what nonsense! As if anything could become better just because you wish it so... _He thought with a frown, thinking back to your conversation a few days ago that had still been weighing heavily on his mind.

_The two of you had been resting on the grass after training, cloud gazing together as you had convinced him to join you for once and he had reluctantly agreed for some reason. Your conversation quickly turned towards his hatred of mortal beings like usual, leaving you attempting to change his mind, like usual..._

_"I can't give you a reason for why things are the way they are Zamasu..." You had said, placing your hands on your stomach in a relaxed pose as he watched you stare towards the sky before sighing, your golden eyes taking on a more serious shine as you continued. "I... I just feel like Heaven and Hell are a place that's inside each of us and we're the ones who choose which to explore. You have to have both to have an understanding of why they exist... I mean, you wouldn't be able to appreciate life's little miracles if you didn't want to kill yourself sometimes." You finished nonchalantly, making the Kai laying next to you blink in surprise as he listened._

_"And I think we're all a step away from both... Like both universes are so near to us... It's all right here in front of us, layering onto our realities like filters on an image..." You mused, watching a particularly fluffy cloud cast a shadow on you both before passing by. "We see our lives through Heaven and Hell and I think we always have a say in which one we can choose... Even when you feel as though your life is terrible, Heaven is just as close as it was before. You don't really get further away from it, you just lose the ability to take notice of it I guess... It's not really a matter of looking or searching for happiness or perfection, but seeing things for what they truly are..." You finished, hoping at least something you had said during your rambling made any sense._

_Zamasu looked your way, actually impressed you could have such an interesting perspective on life, one that he had never really heard or envisioned before. You turned to meet his gaze, smiling at him shyly before the Kai next to you, glanced forward again, the tiniest dusting of pink visible on his face as he pointed towards one of the clouds before attempting to distract you from his flustered expression._

Zamasu blinked, the memory in his mind ending as he was brought back to reality while thinking about your words. _Shiro has seen quite a lot of things in her time... _He realized, knowing that despite her tiny stature and innocent appearance, the Goddess was actually thousands of years old. _I guess that's why Lord Beerus and Whis brought her here... _Zamasu thought with a frown, wondering why they were all so dead set on wasting their time.

_No matter what that old fool Gowasu or Lady Shiro says, nothing will change my mind about the disgusting tragedy that is the mortal race... _He growled, tossing the phone to the side lightly as it landed on the grass.

He was feeling unreasonably irritated for some reason as he tried to calm himself down, leaning back against the tree once more before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

The question on his mind was a very troubling one as he crossed his arms, reluctantly wondering what Shiro would _really _think of him if she knew what his true intentions were...

Soon enough, he'd have his answer.


	4. Goku x Pregnant Saiyan OC

**I tried to give this Saiyan OC a vegetable based name soooo behold, Renka! A play off Renkon which means lotus root :] Is a lotus root technically a vegetable? I don't know, but it sounded good so I went with it!**

* * *

...

Renka sighed as she readjusted herself on the couch, trying to get as comfortable as possible with the giant weight she had resting on top of her. A sudden kick from inside her tummy made the Saiyan woman smile, wanting nothing more than to see her baby after all this waiting...

The sound of the front door opening preceded the noise of tiny feet running in her direction, making Renka smile as she glanced over just in time to see Goten dashing her way.

"Mom!" The young Saiyan shouted, hopping onto the couch before giving his mother a quick hug. "Guess what? Dad taught me something new today!" Goten explained, answering his own question before grinning proudly. "Wanna see?"

Renka couldn't help but chuckle as she noticed how excited he was to show her. "Well, maybe not inside the house..." She said with a laugh, moving to tickle the tiny boy as he dodged.

Goten jumped up, placing two fingers against his forehead before smiling cutely. In the next instant he was gone, making Renka blink in surprise as she searched for his energy.

Goku appeared in the doorway next, carrying a large fish over his shoulder while noticing his pregnant wife looking around the room curiously.

"Look what I caught for dinner!" Goku announced with a smile, holding up the fresh catch as he watched Renka's dark eyes dart towards him. The Saiyan woman eyed the food hungrily, her tail flicking around enthusiastically behind her as Goku laughed. She was definitely his mate...

"I'm hungry." Renka admitted, blushing slightly as she gave her husband a pleading look.

"Me too! I'll start cooking..." Goku said, feeling a sense of urgency when it came to providing for his unborn child. Maybe it was instinct Goku mused, looking at the large bump under Renka's loose fitting dress as he grinned. Maybe it was the fact that the woman carrying his child was a full blooded Saiyan like himself, that feature alone immediately drawing him to her when they'd first met...

"You're the best." Renka piped up, leaning back against the soft cushions as she let out a sigh. She looked at the spiky haired man lovingly, realizing just how lucky she was to have the strongest man in the universe as her mate.

"Surprise!" Goten shouted out of nowhere, appearing right above Goku's head.

Renka's eyes widened as she watched her son land on his father's shoulder, successfully completing his sneak attack as Goku looked over in surprise. The mini version of himself grinned, making Goku laugh as he couldn't help but be impressed.

"You're really getting the hang of it!" He said seriously, looking over at his son before flashing him a proud smile. "How about we go make mom and the baby some dinner?" Goku suggested, making Renka smile as Goten nodded.

"Yeah!"

By the time dinner was over, the massive fish Goku had cooked was nowhere to be seen, completely demolished by all three Saiyans.

"That was so good..." Renka sighed, patting her large belly before stretching as she realized she might have eaten a little bit too much. _It's Goku's fault for filling up my plate so much... _She thought with a smile, knowing that the man only had her best intentions at heart. "I might have to let you keep cooking even after the baby gets here..." Renka said playfully, giggling at her mate's shocked expression.

"What?! No way! You're way better than me at it..." Goku whined, cleaning up all the plates and dishes before putting them in the sink.

Renka laughed as she stood up carefully, feeling exhausted all of the time now as a tiny hand grabbing her own made her look down.

Goten looked up at his mother sleepily, rubbing one eye while clinging to her. "Can I sit with you for a little mama?"

"Of course," Renka answered before smiling at her son gently. "Come on."

She made her way towards the living room again, relaxing on the couch as Goten got comfortable next to her. Goku wasn't far behind, sitting on Renka's other side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

_This is perfect... _She thought to herself, sighing as the baby insider her tummy started kicking.

Goku put his hand on top of the large bump, feeling his son or daughter moving around underneath his fingers as he watched in awe. He was glad to be here for his mate this time around, unfortunately having more important things to tend to during her pregnancy with Goten.

The best thing about Renka however, was that she understood. She knew her husband had a responsibility that came with his immense physical strength and power... And if it ever came down to it again, she'd do whatever it took to make sure he succeeded in reaching the next level. Goku knew all this well, leaning his head against her shoulder while thinking about how great it was to have finally found someone who really loved him, flaws and all.

Goten yawned, laying across his mother's legs as he realized there wasn't much space left for him now that the baby had gotten so big. He didn't mind sharing though. Since Gohan was older and had a family of his own now, Goten was happy to have someone else closer to his own age to play with.

"I hope it's a boy." The tiny Saiyan mumbled, making Renka chuckle.

"You don't want a little sister?" She teased, running her hand through her son's messy locks as he shook his head.

"No! Trunks says that Bra cries _all_ the time..." Goten said seriously, making both his parents laugh.

Renka yawned, her exhaustion finally getting the best of her as she struggled to keep her eyes open while taking part in the conversation. She was so warm and comfortable, her head began to tip forward before her dark eyes snapped open in response.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Goku suggested, knowing his mate needed her rest now more than ever. "Let's get him to bed too..." He continued in a hushed tone, nodding down at their son who was currently passed out on her lap.

Renka nodded in agreement before watching her husband pick Goten up carefully. He pulled her to her feet as well, the three of them heading towards Goten's room before depositing the boy on his own bed. Renka tucked him in, giving her son a quick kiss on the forehead before whispering.

"Sweet dreams Goten."

Goku grabbed his mate's hand, both of them exiting the room silently before heading towards their own sleeping quarters.

Renka let out a tired breath as she stepped through the doorway, immediately plopping herself down on the large bed her and Goku shared while sighing. "I just want this baby to come already..." She whined, feeling her hormone fueled emotions starting to take over. She laid down on her side, the only position she could actually sleep in right now as her tail started swishing in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Renka..." Goku said sympathetically, climbing onto the bed behind her as he tried to put himself in her position. He knew it was just the stress of pregnancy that was making her act so strangely. "I wish there was something I could do..." He murmured, running a comforting hand down her side as he pulled her close.

Despite her large belly, she was still the adorably petite woman he'd fallen in love with Goku realized, taking in her wonderful scent as he buried his face in her dark locks. He couldn't help but get excited at the memory of the day he'd made Renka his forever, glancing down at the mark on her neck that told everyone she belonged to him. He placed a gentle kiss on that spot, hearing her gasp in response. At this point, he knew sex was out of the question, but that didn't mean he couldn't get away with a little teasing...

"I think you've done enough." Renka said playfully, arching her back and sighing happily as she felt her mate's hands massaging her. She had to bite back a moan as Goku grabbed her tail before stroking it lightly.

"I can't help myself..." The Saiyan admitted, knowing his instinct when it came to Renka was strong. He kissed the spot on her neck where he'd marked her, torturing her with his lips as well as his hands as the woman slowly but surely gave in.

"I'm yours Goku..."

...

* * *

****A/N: I don't care what anyone says... Goku is a good dad! ********He just needs a better wife... All I'm ******_**Saiyan **_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ****is that maybe he'd want to be around more if Chi Chi wasn't a such a raging b- ****(ʘ∇ʘ)ク 彡 ┻━┻


	5. Kid Goku x Kid OC

Goku was enjoying a peaceful day in the forest, taking a break from his training as he sat by a gentle stream. The birds were singing, the water was crystal clear and reflecting the warm rays of the sun onto the soft grass where he was sitting... It was nice.

Unfortunately, it didn't last for long. The tranquility of the scene broken by a sudden shout coming from the forest.

"Don't let her get away!" A man's voice shouted in the distance, making the young Saiyan look up just in time to see someone bursting through the tree line.

It was a _girl_. Not much older than himself Goku thought, frowning as he watched her dash across the field, not even noticing him sitting there as two men with guns crashed through the brush after her.

_Red Ribbon... _Goku realized, instantly recognizing the logo on their uniform before they slipped into the trees once more, continuing to pursue their target. _What are those guys up to now?_

The tiny Saiyan jumped to his feet, dashing after them as he knew he had to help if he could. He had fought members of the Red Ribbon Army before and they were always up to no good...

After a few moments of running, Goku followed their trail to an abandoned building, looking at the strange structure curiously before stepping inside. The silence made him slightly nervous as he ventured forward, hearing some muffled voices in the back room as he approached slowly.

"Look, just come back quietly..." One of the men said, hoping to convince you to end this little stand off without a fight. "We don't want to have to hurt you..."

"Just shoot her idiot!" The other man shouted, starting to panic as he knew exactly what the girl was capable of. "You heard the boss, she's dangerous!"

"She's a child Johnson..." The first man commented, lowering his gun as he looked back at his partner like he was a fool. "I mean, really, what's she going to do?"

Goku peeked around the corner, watching the scene unfold as he waited for the right time to jump in. Just as he was about to come to her aid, he paused, watching as she held out her hand and formed an energy ball.

The men standing near her screamed as she launched the attack forward, incinerating them both instantly as the golden ki blasted through the side of the building, scorching the part of the forest outside as well.

When the dust and debris had settled, the young girl let out an exhausted sigh, the effort of fighting and running constantly taking it's toll. She felt her legs give way shakily, falling to the ground before catching herself with her hands on the hard concrete floor. The remains of bodies and ashes surrounding her as she looked down, starting to break down a bit before a small noise made her jump.

She was on her feet in an instant, ready to fight again as she looked up to see a dark haired boy blinking back at her.

"Woah! I won't hurt you!" Goku said quickly, waving his hands in front of himself innocently as she glared back. "I was going to try and help you back there, but it doesn't seem like you needed it..." He admitted, scratching his mass of spiky hair nervously before introducing himself.

"I'm Goku! What's your name?"

"It... It's Yui." The small girl answered timidly, not used to having many 'normal' conversations while being a test subject for the Red Ribbon Army.

"That was some power..." Goku commented, thinking back to the incredible attack he had just witnessed. "Is that why those guys were chasing you?"

Yui nodded, feeling a bit self conscious and unsure as she took a step back, wondering if she could really trust this strange boy who had appeared out of nowhere. A loud growl from her stomach made the girl blush as Goku blinked a few times before chuckling, feeling a bit hungry himself after all the training today.

"You should come with me to my grandpa's house!" The Saiyan suggested, surprising her as she didn't understand why he was being so nice. "He's probably making dinner right now..." Goku realized, drooling a bit as he thought about all the delicious food. His tail swayed behind him happily as he daydreamed, shaking his head briefly before waiting for her to reply.

Yui grinned as Goku's carefree nature made her feel more at ease, nodding to the boy in front of herself before following him out of the building and towards his home.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that..." Yui spoke up, breaking the silence between the two of you as she suddenly stopped walking. "I... I never wanted-"

"They were going to hurt you, weren't they?" Goku asked simply, glancing back at his new acquaintance as she looked at him in surprise. "If your life was in danger, then you made the right choice." He added, not seeming upset at all about what he had seen.

Yui nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes for the second time as she felt normal for a moment. Everyone who had seen her power looked at her like she was a monster, something evil to be destroyed or used as a weapon...

But Goku was just looking at her calmly, seemingly impressed by her abilities earlier she remembered, the look in his eyes almost envious when he had commented on the attack. The look in his eyes now however was confusion as he watched the girl trying to fight back her emotions.

"Um... You're okay now..." Goku said, stepping towards you cautiously before placing a hand on your shoulder. "Come on, you'll feel better after we eat!" He added, trying to lighten up the mood before smiling widely and scooping the tiny girl up.

"NIMBUS!" Goku shouted, jumping into the air with Yui in his arms as a puffy yellow cloud came zooming down. Before she could say anything, they were both flying high, sailing through the air on the tiny cloud as Yui watched the scenery pass by below in awe.

"Goku... You can fly?!"

"With the flying nimbus cloud I can!" He replied, laughing happily as he felt your arms grab onto him a bit tighter, the two of you doing a full loop in the air before passing over Goku's home.

The tiny Saiyan landed the cloud expertly, putting the dark haired girl down on the ground once more as she was thankful to have something solid under her feet again. _Amazing... _She thought, watching curiously as the cloud took off, heading back to the sky until it was needed again.

"Goku! Welcome home..." An elderly man greeted, his white eyebrows rising a bit as he noticed the other child. "And who is this new friend you've made?"

"Hi Grandpa! This is Yui!" Goku explained, smelling the delicious scent of food coming from the house. "Can she stay for dinner?"

"Of course! Nice to meet you Yui." The old man nodded, smiling at her warmly as she bowed respectively.

"Thank you sir-"

"No need to be formal!" Goku's grandpa chuckled, interrupting her before ushering the two kids inside. "Hurry up or everything will get cold!" He laughed, watching his grandson jump into his seat faster than the eye could follow.

Yui joined Goku and his grandfather at the table, grabbing a sandwich off one of the plates before taking a bite.

It had been so long since she'd actually had _good_ food. The stuff the Red Ribbon Army handed out was nothing short of dog food for the soldiers... And what they decided to give test subjects like her was even worse.

She finished the sandwich quickly before moving on to the other items as the old man laughed. "I never thought I'd see someone who could eat as fast as Goku..." He commented, glancing back at the tiny Saiyan who also seemed very interested while watching the girl.

Yui looked up, feeling her cheeks getting a bit red as she noticed Goku was staring at her, shoving a whole pastry in his mouth before going for another one as he thought about what sparring with you might be like.

If you decided to stick around, maybe he would have a new training partner instead of having to practice by himself all the time...

After dinner Goku's grandfather had suggested Yui stay the night, knowing that she most likely didn't have anywhere else to go as he made her up a bed in Goku's room. Not long after the light was turned out, Goku was already snoring, sleeping happily as Yui listened to his breathing, the gentle sounds calming her as she realized she was greatly in this family's debt.

She laid there with a full stomach for the first time in months, feeling safe and secure for some reason with Goku sleeping in his bed next to her. Personally vowing to help him in any way she could after everything he'd done for her...


	6. Kid Goku x Kid OC II

Yui and Goku were out training in the forest, a few weeks passing since the two had met. The whole time she had stayed at the Son house, getting to know the young Saiyan and his grandfather as she enjoyed experiencing a somewhat normal life with them.

It seemed Goku enjoyed having her around as well, the boy often asking her to train or do something with him as they passed their days running around the forest and going on adventures.

On this particular day the two were out and about like usual, sparring with one another as they ran through the trees.

"Stay still!" Yui shouted, dashing behind the spiky haired boy as she struggled to keep up. _He's fast... _She thought, frowning as she realized he might be even faster if he was really trying.

"You should catch up!" Goku teased, turning around and sticking his tongue out at the girl behind him before disappearing into the deep woods, furthering their little game of tag.

Yui ran as fast as she could through the trees, looking for any sign of her friend as she suddenly changed tactics. This wasn't the first time their game had gone from tag to hide and seek.

_More like hide and scare Yui... _The young girl thought, the tiniest grin sneaking across her face as she scanned the brush. _I'm going to get him this time..._

She continued to look around, the forest becoming eerily quiet as a strange feeling began to creep up inside of her. Usually he wouldn't keep her waiting so long she thought, starting to get nervous as she noticed a spot of blue on the ground not far away.

"Goku!" Yui shouted, dashing towards her friend's unconscious form before noticing the dart sticking out of his back. She pulled the object out, the Red Ribbon logo on it all too visible, making her eyes go wide for a second before a sharp pain struck her in the neck.

Yui reached up, yanking the dart out as fast as she could but already feeling drowsy as she collapsed on top of the Saiyan.

A team of Red Ribbon officers exited the tree line, their leader talking into a microphone briefly as one of the other men went to pick Yui up.

"We have secured the target. Repeat, we have secured the target."

A helicopter sailed overhead a second later, picking the team up with her as well before taking off and leaving Goku behind...

...

A few hours later...

Goku awoke with a groan, sitting up and realizing it was dark as he wondered what had happened. It all came crashing back in an instant as he looked at the tranquilizer darts on the ground, frowning as he knew exactly who had taken you.

But, he also knew exactly where to look...

It wasn't long before he was at the army's headquarters, remaining hidden among the trees as he waited for some of the guards to switch positions.

When only two soldiers remained, the Saiyan knew this was his best shot, launching himself forward and taking them both by surprise as he drew his weapon.

"What the- OOF!" The first guard shouted, his sentence cut off as Goku slapped him across the face with the power pole, knocking him out instantly.

The second guard tried to raise his gun, not even making it half way towards aiming at the boy before he was knocked down as well.

Goku dashed inside the base, running through the hallways as he looked around for any sign of you.

Once around a corner, he saw a group of guards carrying someone as he threw himself out of sight just in time. He followed them closely, realizing it was Yui as he was able to trail them without their knowledge.

_Five of them... _Goku frowned, gripping his staff tightly as he watched them toss you onto a table roughly. _Easy..._

"Hey!" One of the soldiers shouted, spotting the boy sneaking their way as everyone else jumped to attention.

"Let her go!" The Saiyan yelled, dashing towards the leader of the group before punching him right in the stomach.

The man doubled over, coughing up a bit of spit and blood while his comrades came to his aid. Goku wasted no time as he looked towards the enemy closest to where you lay, jumping into the air and flipping out of the way as one of the men started shooting.

The end of his staff came crashing down on his head, knocking him into the floor as the pistol flew out of his grasp. A quick 360 and another soldier was thrown back into the wall, his body slumping forward as he was quickly taken out of the fight.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" One of the men cried, the sound of shots being fired making Yui stir a bit as she began to wake up.

She groaned, pushing herself up on her elbows while looking around, suddenly finding a familiar blue gi blocking her vision. It was gone again in a flash, dashing forward before powering up a massive punch, sending the last two soldiers flying in different directions.

The leader of the group watched in horror, seeing some of his best men taken out easily by a child as he was still recovering from the boy's initial strike.

"Rrrr... Y-You... You!"

Before the man could say another word, Goku landed on his head, pushing his face into the floor tiles harshly before looking up at you and smiling innocently.

"Yui! Are you okay?" He asked, hopping off of the man before stepping towards you. "We should go home-"

"No... I can't."

Goku blinked as he watched you sitting on the table while looking away from him, not seeming like yourself at all as he saw the sad look in your eyes.

"Why not?" The Saiyan asked with a frown, taking another step forward as he saw his friend tense.

"I've only caused you trouble!" Yui shouted, making Goku's eyes widen as he listened. "Ever since you met me... I've been nothing but trouble..." She explained, her voice cracking as she felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. "They are never going to stop chasing me..."

Goku growled, the whole situation making him angry as he thought about how unfair it was that you couldn't have just had a simple life.

"That doesn't matter!" He shouted, feeling his face heat up as he said something that was already a thought deep in his heart. "I'm strong... I can protect you Yui!" Goku promised, making a fist in front of himself as if to enforce his previous statement.

The determined look in his eyes made the girl smile, chasing away some of her worries as she thought maybe it could be true. Maybe they could protect each other...

Yui sniffed, wiping away the last of the tears before standing up on the table and looking towards Goku seriously.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He replied, staring at you seriously before smirking and holding his arms out.

Yui giggled, jumping off the table towards him as the Saiyan easily caught her, giving her a quick hug before setting her down.

"Heh, let's go!" Goku stammered, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks burned a bright pink color, the sight making Yui truly happy as she grinned back.

The two of you headed home as Yui let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Goku would protect her no matter what...


	7. Turles x OC

"Get up Kana, it's morning." Your friend Risa whispered, making you blink a few times as you began to sit up. It was still pitch black around you, as was usually the case as you yawned quietly, preparing yourself for another day.

It had been a few months since both of you had been abducted from your home planet, plucked from your normal lives and put in charge of the ship's kitchen as all the other members of the crew seemed incapable of cooking for themselves.

"Ugh... Do I have to?" You groaned, half serious as you plopped your head back onto your pillow.

"I don't want to go out there again..." You whispered, narrowing your eyes as you remembered what had happened only yesterday.

_You had just been doing your job, cleaning up the dishes in the dinning area when one of the men made his way towards you. You didn't even hear him coming until it was too late, gasping as he clamped a hand over your mouth before you could scream. _

_"Make a sound and it'll be your last..." _

_You shivered, fighting with every ounce of your strength as the larger man laughed, one of his hands making it's way underneath your apron and dress as he groped you. You continued to struggle, feeling absolutely helpless before Risa came back from the kitchen in a flash. She'd landed a blow to the man's head with one of the cooking pots, temporarily knocking him unconscious as you both made a mad dash for your quarters. _

_What am I going to do if he tries something again? _You thought desperately, feeling yourself becoming anxious as Risa spoke up.

"Don't worry." She said seriously, looking down at you before sending you an uncharacteristic smile. "I won't let anything like that happen again, I promise."

"Risa..."

"Come on, you know we can't be late..." Risa said urgently, beginning to get ready as you did the same. In a few minutes you were both dressed in your daytime clothes and aprons, ready to began cooking breakfast before anyone woke up.

It was still extremely early as you both made you way to the ship's kitchen, getting out the ingredients to make a routine breakfast.

You were just trying to concentrate on the meal as you cooked, your friend doing the same it seemed as you both worked in silence. In no time the delicious breakfast you'd both prepared was ready to be served, everyone on the ship seemingly sensing that as well as they all made their way towards the dinning area.

You hid in the kitchen as Risa served the men, feeling slightly guilty that she was always covering for you.

"Hurry up with that tray wench!" One of the men growled, glaring towards your blonde friend as you watched her eyes narrow through the kitchen door's small window.

"Yes sir." She replied obediently, the action making you clench your jaw as you wished you could just poison all these murdering bastards.

_After what they've done... They deserve whatever karma is coming their way... _You thought, sighing to yourself as you hoped there was a higher power keeping score. A high pitched shriek made you jump as you were pulled from your daydreams, your eyes darting towards the window as you tried to see what was going on.

"Let me go asshole!" Risa shouted, your eyes going wide as you saw her sitting in the lap of the man who'd assaulted you yesterday.

"Tch, you girls are too uptight..." The man joked, getting a few laughs from some of the other criminals as you watched him pull your friend closer. "You just need to relax and come spend some time in my room doll face..." He purred, trying to be suave as Risa struggled to fight back. All of these men it seemed were insanely strong compared to you both, giving you no chance at all of winning any arguments...

_I... I can't let this happen... _You thought in a panic, grabbing one of the larger skillets before kicking open the kitchen's door and dashing in.

"HEY!" You shouted, holding your pan at the ready as everyone looked your way, even the man holding onto Risa seemed surprised by your outburst.

"What's all this commotion?" A sultry voice interrupted, making you all look towards the entry way as a spiky haired man glared back, observing the scene with interest as he waited for an explanation.

"Uh, s-sir!" The blue haired man holding your friend stammered, pushing the blonde woman off him quickly before rising to attention. "We were just having some fun with these servants-"

"I'd say we should continue to let them do their jobs Daiz." The dark eyed man hissed, cutting his subordinate off as the tension in the air began to rise. "I've just returned from another planet full of disgusting weaklings and I'd like some peace and quiet while I eat... Get out."

Everyone other than yourself and Risa scrambled to exit the room, leaving the three of you standing in silence as the intense stranger glared your way.

"Why are you still standing there? I said I'm hungry." The man snapped, giving you a look that made you spin around and dash back into the kitchen.

Risa cleaned up the dishes left by the other men as you hurriedly prepared another plate of food, rushing back out the door to the dinning area in record time. Your friend headed back into the kitchen with an armload of dirty dishes, sending you a encouraging look before disappearing through the doorway, leaving you and the stranger alone.

_He can't be that bad if he was willing to stand up for Risa and me... _You thought, building up a bit of courage while walking towards the table. You set the plate of breakfast food down in front of the spiky haired man, bowing your head slightly before taking a step back.

_Just say 'thank you'... Just say it! _Your mind screamed, your mouth unable to form the words as you stood there silently. _Say something!_

You blinked a few times, watching in awe as the man in the dark armor began eating his food incredibly fast. He still remained somewhat more composed than the rest of the others, but it was definitely easy to tell he wasn't lying when he said he was hungry...

"_Kana._"

You jumped slightly, spinning around and seeing your friend's blonde head peaking through the kitchen door as she waved you back urgently. That seemed to break you from your trance as you backed away before dashing towards the kitchen, both of you leaving the man in charge to eat alone.

"What was that?!" Risa hissed, looking down at you with wide eyes once you were both out of earshot. "Why did you just stand there?"

"I... I wanted to thank him." You answered seriously, thinking at least maybe there were a few members of this crew that weren't complete pigs...

"Do you know who that is Kana?" Risa went on, making sure to keep her voice even as she watched you shake your head 'no'. The blonde woman sighed, emptying a load of dishes into the sink before turning on the water. "I heard some of the crew talking about him... He's the one who's responsible for killing all these planets... Our planet..." She said sadly, scrubbing a plate while staring off in deep thought.

"He didn't seem so bad..." You said quietly, moving to your usually spot next to her as you grabbed a dish towel and began drying the now cleaned plates. "It seemed like he was sticking up for us..."

"Just promise me you'll stay away from him, okay?" The older woman urged, looking down at you as you nodded.

"I promise."

...

Later that night...

...

You were getting ready for bed after another long day of cooking and cleaning, sighing as you were finally able to let down your long hair and give it a good brushing. It was one of the few things you were still able to do for yourself that was a treat you realized, sighing as you wondered how long your life would be like this...

Risa was busying herself by readying your bedrolls, both of you just going about your normal routines as a sudden knocking made you jump. You both looked at each other silently before Risa stood and walked towards the door, turning the knob before revealing the sinister grin of the man who'd been harassing you both lately.

Before either of you could do anything, the fighter had pushed himself inside the room, shutting the door behind him before glaring down at you both.

"You little whores are going to pay for making me look like a fool..." Daiz growled, turning his attention towards you before Risa piped up.

"Y-You had better leave!" Your friend said angrily, trying her best to sound intimidating as she stepped in front of you. "Or, or-"

"Or else what?" The blue haired man interrupted, taking a step forward as he towered over you both. "I'll tell you exactly what _is_ going to happen..." He went on, coming a bit closer before continuing. "You're going to get out of the way and let me finish what we started earlier..." He said creepily, looking past Risa and right at you before sending you a sadistic grin. "Now move."

"No."

"Risa..." You whispered nervously, staring at the back of her head as you felt a chill go down your spine. _I don't want her to get hurt because of me..._

"It's okay Kana." Your friend's voice said reassuringly, the tension in your small room steadily rising as the two people in front of your continued their stare down.

"This is the last time I'll say it... Move!"

"No!"

A loud slap echoed across the room as you gasped, Daiz's arm moving faster than you could follow as Risa was sent sailing through the air before crashing into the ship's metal wall roughly. The poor woman was knocked out cold, falling to the ground in a crumpled pile as you dashed to her side.

"RISA! RISA!" You shouted desperately, shaking the unconscious woman a couple of times before noticing a small trickle of blood running down her forehead. "Risa!"

"She should have listened..." A dark voice behind you stated, making you freeze as you glanced back. The man reached down, picking you up roughly by the back of your shirt before chuckling as you struggled. "Such a weak species..." He laughed, seemingly getting his kicks from your suffering as neither of you noticed the door opening during all the chaos...

"Speaking of someone who should have listened..." A familiar voice interrupted, both of you whipping your heads in the direction of the sound as Daiz's eyes went wide. "Didn't I tell you to leave these servants alone?"

"Turles! S-Sir..." The fighter stammered, dropping you instantly as you hit the ground with a thud. "I... I can explain..."

"There's no need." The dark haired man replied coolly, walking towards his subordinate as his calm tone despite the situation made you feel rather uneasy. "Anyone who can't follow a simple order I give serves no purpose to me..." He explained, his dark eyes narrowing before a ball of magenta energy began to form in his hand.

"N-NOOO!"

You covered your eyes as a huge flash engulfed the man, the light filling nearly the entire room as the attack vaporized it's target. When you were able to see again, Daiz was nowhere to be seen, only the strange man with the tail remained as you sat there in shock.

The next thing you knew you were being lifted into the air, one strong arm around your waist as you were suddenly being carried like a sack of potatoes. The man from earlier, Turles carried you down the ship's long corridors, both of you arriving at a rather normal looking door before going inside.

As the automatic door shut behind you, the arm holding you up let go as well, making you fall to the floor a second time as you hissed in pain.

"Wh-what..."

"Since you keep causing trouble..." Turles explained, his tone sounding the slightest bit irritated as he glanced your way. "You're going to stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

You found yourself unable to look away from his dark eyes for a moment as you nodded, finally breaking free from his stare and looking around the room curiously. It wasn't that much bigger than the servant's quarters, only seeming to contain the necessary items as well as a large bookcase. The table that was set up in the room was filled with different charts and maps, peaking your curiosity as you wondered where in the universe you actually were right now.

"You know, I can understand why my men would be so interested in you..." Turles admitted, making you glance back his way as you noticed he was now sitting on his bed comfortably. The way he was staring at you right now made you feel slightly nervous as he motioned for you to come closer. His intense stare was pulling you in as well as you made your way towards the bed, your light eyes meeting his own as you stood right in front of him.

"Good girl..." Turles said soothingly, reaching up and yanking you into his lap as you gasped. "You'll find that it's much more enjoyable to just do as I say..." He went on, rubbing his face against your hair as he took in your scent.

As much as he hated to admit it, Turles was a man with needs just like any other, and he'd be lying if he said he'd brought you aboard his ship just for your skills in the kitchen... But everything required the right timing and patience he realized, smirking against your long pink hair as you seemed to relax a bit.

"I'll expect my breakfast in bed tomorrow then..." The Saiyan purred, making you blush as you nodded quickly, wondering what you had gotten yourself into...

...

**A/N: I enjoy having Turles as my mentor in Xenoverse because his voice is sexy** ( ･_･)


	8. Turles x OC II

**A/N: Just a tiny bit extra :3**

* * *

It had been a few days since Turles had started letting you stay in his personal quarters, the two of you actually getting along quite well with each other, much to your friends, and other servants displeasure.

Risa would bring it up every chance she could, trying her best to convince you that the Saiyan was completely evil and would eventually prove that to you. But despite what she said and despite the jealous glares you would often get from the rest of the female servants, your new living arrangement had been nothing but an improvement...

Turles hadn't forced you to do anything you were uncomfortable with, though you had the idea that he obviously wanted something more from you, judging from the way he acted when you both slept. But other than a bit of snuggling and saucy comments, he had been surprisingly, quite the gentleman.

_I'm lucky that he's been so kind... _You thought to yourself, feeling your cheeks get a bit red as you thought about your recent interactions with the fighter. _Is it wrong that I... I almost enjoy his company...? _You wondered, shaking your head as you focused on cooking.

After everything was prepared and cleaned up, you and the rest of the staff, including your friend parted ways. All of them heading towards the servants quarters while you made your way down the hall towards a now familiar door.

You noticed the room was unoccupied for once, the commander of the ship probably busy with something important you realized, sighing to yourself before beginning to tidy the small space.

Once that was done you walked up to the large bookshelf, eyeing the collection with interest as you decided to pass the time by catching up on your reading. An intricate looking paperback caught your eye as you reached up to pull it off the shelf, a bit of dust coming down as well as it seemed it had been there for a while...

You flipped through the pages aimlessly for a moment, seeing strange drawings of trees and different plants, as well as diagrams of a spiky looking fruit. _I wonder what this is... _You thought, running a finger down the book's open page as you stared at a colored image of a glowing plant. _Is this something that's real...?_

"Find something interesting?"

You jumped, snapping the book closed instinctively as you spun around to see none other than Turles, his trademark smirk plastered across his face as he successfully surprised you. The Saiyan looked down at the book in your hands, frowning for a moment before sighing and walking towards you.

"This book really isn't something to be played with..." He said simply, taking the book back from your grasp as he placed it back on the shelf.

"O-Oh... Sorry." You said honestly, becoming a bit flustered as you tried to avoid his gaze. Lately you had been becoming more and more shy around the man you now shared a room with.

"It's alright love, you didn't know..." Turles said calmly, walking towards the bed before falling back with a sigh. He didn't even have to tell you to follow him he realized with a grin, feeling the mattress shift as you climbed up.

"Is that the book about the Tree of Might?" You asked curiously, already having heard him talk about it briefly. It was what their crew was always after you found out, always hunting for a new planet that could supply enough energy to make the tree grow a certain type of powerful fruit. The whole thing sounded like a fairy tale, so it would only be fitting for it to be written down as such in a strangely decorated book...

"Yes. But enough about that..." The Saiyan replied, his strong arms wrapping themselves around you as you were suddenly pulled against his chest. "I'd like to enjoy something else that I'm quite sure is very sweet..." He continued, the rough tone of his voice making you shiver as you knew exactly what he meant.

You let out a tiny breath, relaxing in his arms as you felt yourself being pulled closer to the man, both of your lips meeting in a sweet, yet hungry kiss. This wasn't the first time you'd been close with him during the past few days and if you had to be honest with yourself, it was something you'd come to look forward to.

Turles' fluffy tail began inching it's way up your leg, tickling your thigh as you giggled against his lips, squirming in his grasp as he seemed to enjoy teasing you. Your face began to heat up as the constant tickling was starting to make you feel good in other ways...

"Be my queen Kana..." The Saiyan purred, his dark eyes meeting your own as he pulled back, giving you a look that made your ovaries nearly explode. His large hand moved to caress your face gently as he worded his question more seriously, making you hang onto every word as your eyes went wide.

"Will you be my mate?"


	9. Supreme KaiShin x OC

It was another beautiful day in Universe 7... The sun was shining, the birds were chirping... Elder Kai was reading a dirty magazine in the background. Just another typical afternoon Keiko realized, continuing to relax under the shade of a large tree as she sighed.

Her pointed ears twitched slightly as the breeze picked up for a moment, carrying the nice scent of flowering plants her way as the corner of her mouth turned up the tiniest bit.

_I could get used to this..._

It was true that during the majority of Keiko's life, peace was not something that was easy to come by. She had been raised with one purpose in mind, to become a body guard for the Supreme Kai, a task that could not be taken lightly...

As a result, Keiko had trained from a young age to hone her skills, eventually becoming one of the top fighters in this particular universe. Luckily however, ever since she'd been assigned to protect Shin, nothing had really caused too much of a commotion. Things had been quiet in their corner of the galaxy, perhaps maybe even a bit _too_ quiet...

"Lady Keiko?"

The woman's golden eyes snapped open as she looked up, spotting the Supreme Kai himself staring down at her curiously. His ever present calm and relaxed demeanor always made Keiko slightly envious of the man, wishing that one day maybe she might be able to taste that fragile tranquility for herself...

"Are you alright?" Shin questioned, taking a seat on the grass as well as he tried to sense any emotions that were being projected. He'd quickly realized that Keiko was far too good at hiding them however, forcing the man to rely on more traditional means of communication.

"Yes." Keiko replied simply, continuing to observe the multiple moons in the sky as her mind wandered. She looked over at the man sitting next to her finally, staring at him with her impenetrable gaze as he tensed. "Is there something you needed Supreme Kai?"

"N-No, no!" Shin stammered, waving his hands back and forth nervously. "I just wanted to chat... Um... See how you were doing..." He trailed off, feeling rather foolish as Keiko remained silent for a time before responding.

"I see."

The Kai sighed, wishing the woman could be more at ease while also knowing that her job and subsequent duties to him basically forbid it. _But surely in times of peace it's alright to have a bit of fun... _He mused, suddenly getting an idea.

_I just want to hear her laugh for once..._

Keiko had gone back to watching the clouds go by as Shin sat there patiently, slowly gathering up a handful of grass while making sure to be stealthy about it.

The white haired man smirked, holding his hand out over his body guard's head before letting the bits of green rain down upon her.

Keiko blinked a few times, looking over in confusion as she noticed Shin's interesting expression. He seemed surprised at his own action's, quickly drawing his hand back before smiling nervously.

_What kind of game is he playing... _Keiko wondered, looking towards the end of her nose as she noticed a blade of grass balanced there perfectly.

Shin chuckled as he observed her admittedly adorable reaction, her eyes flicking up to meet his own as a hint of amusement shined from within them. A millisecond later they had resumed their more fierce appearance, narrowing at the man in front of her.

"Is this how you are initiating our sparring now?" Keiko questioned, the tiniest hint of playfulness audible in her voice, only those who knew her well. Her hand grasped the end of her bow as Shin's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline in response.

"It-It was just a joke!" The Kai explained quickly, hoping the normally stoic woman would understand. Suppressing one last chuckle, he promptly brushed the rest of the fallen grass off the top of her head and shoulders as she remained still.

Shin's priceless reaction made Keiko sigh before actually giggling as the rare sound surprised both of them. The Supreme Kai paused, looking down at her in shock before smiling as he realized he'd actually succeeded in making the woman laugh.

_Huh? What is this feeling...? _Keiko wondered, feeling her cheeks getting warmer while looking at Shin's happy expression, the two fighters remaining unprofessionally close for what felt like an eternity as her mind raced.

_I'm... I'm just his body guard... _Keiko thought, the realization hitting her like a tons of bricks as she pulled back, standing up suddenly as Shin frowned.

"Supreme Kai! Lady Keiko!" A panicked voice called out as both fighters looked to see Kibito running their way.

"Come quickly! Something horrible is happening on Earth!"


	10. Supreme KaiShin x OC II

Keiko and Shin listened in stunned silence as Kibitio rushed to fill them in, explaining everything that was currently happening on the planet below. It wasn't long before the three of them were headed to Earth themselves while hoping they weren't too late...

"This way!" Shin shouted over the roar of the wind around them as Keiko and Kibito looked his way. "I can sense Gohan's energy... But it's faint! We have to hurry!"

The three fighters blasted towards the battlefield, touching down on the broken ground below as they looked around for any sign of the Saiyan.

"Gohan!" Shin said worriedly, spotting the man lying on the ground not too far away.

Keiko frowned as her eyes locked onto something large and pink standing there as well, the sinister energy surrounding the mysterious blob making her tense as she drew her weapon.

In the next instant, an arrow was soaring towards her target, striking the ground in front of the monster as it jumped back just in time.

_This must be Majin Buu... _Keiko realized, her eyes never leaving the unusual looking thing as she watched him cartwheel back over to his master comically. _How strange..._

"What this?" Buu asked curiously, bending down to pick up the arrow before poking the tip with his soft hand. "Ow! It hurt!" The child-like monster exclaimed before crushing the object in his fist. "Buu no like!"

"Hmm... That _was_ very rude..." Babidi agreed, chuckling while glancing towards the new fighters that had arrived. "You should teach them a lesson! Ha ha!"

The green wizard began to rise, floating into the air above the battlefield as Buu followed his lead.

"You're all about to become treats for Majin Buu!" Babidi laughed, flipping everyone the bird as Keiko growled. "No one can match his strength! Ha ha HA HA!"

"He's insane if he thinks Buu will remain loyal to him forever..." Kibito grumbled, looking towards Gohan's unconscious form as the other guard knew what had to be done.

"Go get him." She spoke up, knocking another arrow onto her bow while glaring directly at Buu. "I'll keep him distracted."

Shin nodded, not liking the idea much, but it was a rather good plan. And they needed to get Gohan out of here safely...

"Don't do anything reckless..." He added, making his body guard smirk before she heard the two men retreating.

_"Me? Never..." _Keiko envisioned, actually letting her mental walls down for a moment so Shin could hear her thoughts. _"Just tell Kibito to get him out of here, then we can-"_

The archer didn't get to finish her sentence as she flinched, suddenly staring up into a bright pink face. _He... He's fast! _

"You a pest! YOU LEAVE NOW!" Buu shouted, glaring down at the woman angrily before swinging a massive punch her way.

Keiko reacted just in time, simultaneously throwing her bow in front of herself while sending a good amount of ki to re-enforce it. The hit was so strong it still knocked her back, sending her flying across the battlefield before her body crashed into a large rock.

"Keiko!" Shin shouted, watching in horror from the sidelines as she jumped up, brushing a few small pebbles off her shoulder before looking more determined than ever.

"Buu number one! Buu number on... Oooh~!" Buu said excitedly, ceasing his victorious cheering once he noticed the woman walking his way. "You still want fight Buu?!"

"Yes." Keiko said simply, her tone as deadly as her stare as she pulled an arrow from behind her. _This time you won't sneak up on me..._

The two fighters stared each other down as everyone watched in anticipation, wondering how the battle would end...

Buu was the first to make a move as he blasted forward, holding both fists in front of himself while preparing an all out attack. He was only an inch or two away from impact with the other fighter when suddenly, the woman disappeared, dropping to the ground just in time to see the blob sailing over her.

Before Majin Buu knew what was happening, Keiko was on her feet again, turning to face him with an arrow at the ready as she charged up her attack.

"Try to dodge this." She stated lowly, letting go of her bowstring as Majin Buu looked back in shock.

The monster's eyes went wide as he watched the enchanted arrow soaring towards him, picking up speed and power along the way as the giant blast of light consumed the area.

"Aaaah!"

"Nooo! Majin Buu!" Babidi shouted desperately, scanning the clouds of smoke below for any sign of his creation.

"I-Incredible..." Shin mumbled, not truly seeing the extent of Keiko's power until now it seemed. The Kai knew she was skilled, clearly chosen for her current job based off that fact alone. But seeing her use her powers in a real battle was something entirely different...

He watched her hair fall around her wildly as the dust finally began to settle, too caught up in her beauty to notice the Majin's reaction to her attack.

"N-No way!" Kibito uttered, snapping Shin out of his trance as his eyes widened as well. "How can this be?!"

Keiko stood there completely astonished, not truly believing what she was seeing as the Majin stared back at her, unfazed by the gaping hole in his chest.

_I... I hit him dead on... How was that not enough?! _She thought, her grip on her bow tightening as a chill ran down her spine. _Not good..._

"You hurt Buu..." The Majin said somewhat sadly, looking down at his injury before narrowing his eyes at the woman across from him. "BUU MAKE YOU PAY!"

Keiko stared up in disbelief as Buu dashed towards her, hole and all, acting like nothing had happened as the wound started to close itself up. He grinned evilly before bringing his massive hands together in one swift motion, squishing the woman in his grip before letting her drop.

The archer hissed in pain as she tried to move, knowing that she at least had a few broken ribs.

"Ah!" Keiko cried, feeling herself being picked up roughly by the front of her shirt and held in the air like a rag doll.

"Turn her into a cookie Majin Buu!" Babidi ordered, growing tired of all this nonsense. "We've got other work to do!"

"Kibito, get Gohan out of here!" Shin ordered, looking at his attendant seriously before glancing back to the battlefield. "I've got to help Keiko!"

"Master!" Kibito tried, but it was too late... He was already watching the other Kai dash towards the pink monster.

Majin Buu grinned, thinking about what a nice snack the woman would make as he licked his lips. "Yaayy! Cookie!" He cheered, holding her up a bit higher before preparing his candy beam.

A swift chop to his doughy arm knocked Keiko free suddenly as she dropped to the ground, her hands going instantly to her side as she held the sore area. Her golden eyes looked up to see Shin standing in front of her, charging up a powerful blast between his hands while shouting.

Keiko had to shield her eyes as he fired the attack, knocking Majin Buu back a good distance while bathing the battlefield in a pink glow.

"Keiko! Come on, we've got to- Ah!"

Majin Buu was back already and uncharacteristically mad it seemed as he kicked the Supreme Kai to the side harshly, sending the poor man tumbling across the ground.

"NO ONE TAKES BUU'S COOKIE!"

"S-Shin! Rrgh..." Keiko growled, knowing she was failing the Kai as she pushed herself to stand. _If I can't protect him... Then what good am I? _She thought desperately, ignoring the pain in her ribs as she watched the Majin stalking the other man.

Buu grinned, powering up an attack that looked eerily similar to the one Shin had just used as he held the massive ball of energy in front of himself, preparing to launch it as Keiko gasped.

Shin watched the attack sailing towards him as he tried to find the strength to stand, but couldn't. His only option now it seemed was being obliterated by his own technique as he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact that never came.

Keiko had launched herself in front of the Kai just in time, taking the full force of the blast as she tried to use the last of her ki to shield them both. The attack was just too much however, knocking the tiny woman back as her precious bow shattered in the process.

Shin looked up just in time to see his body guard fall, her broken weapon scattered across the ground around them as he threw himself on top of her. "Kai Kai!" He shouted, hugging her small body tightly as he felt them both reappear on their planet.

Shin pulled back, shaking Keiko gently as he tried to wake her. He noticed she was still breathing thankfully, but other than that, he had no idea how bad her injuries really were...

"Keiko... Why... Why did you do that?" The Kai mumbled to himself, already knowing the answer but hating it. _Why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he be the one to protect her? _He thought, wishing things could be different as he felt his eyes began to sting.

"Master Shin!" Kibito shouted, noticing both fighters instantly as he raced their way with Gohan and the elder Kai in tow.

"Just hang on Keiko..." Shin said reassuringly, grabbing her hand in his own while making a silent promise.

_Next time I'll be the one to protect you..._


	11. Supreme KaiShin x OC III

Keiko awoke suddenly, noticing that the room around her was dark as she struggled to remember how she'd gotten there. She attempted to move her hand, but found it difficult as it was clasped in another...

_Shin?! _The woman realized instantly, squinting in the room's dim lighting as she looked down to see the Kai sitting in a chair next to her bed, his upper body leaning onto the mattress as he slept. _What is he doing here?_

The blonde remained still for a moment, studying the sleeping man's features as she sat there, her hand still trapped in his own.

_It's warm... _She thought, enjoying the sensation for a moment before another realization made her cringe.

_I failed him..._

Keiko pulled her hand away while looking out the window, seeing the luminescent moon shining high in the night sky as she had another terrifying thought.

_He could have died there..._

"Mmm... Huh?" Shin mumbled, stirring slightly as he noticed Keiko's hand was missing from his own. He blinked a few times before looking up, realizing the woman was finally conscious as a relieved smile lit up his face. "Keiko! You're awake!"

"..."

Shin frowned as she refused to look at him, continuing to stare out the window as he wondered what was wrong.

"Keiko...? Are you feeling okay? You're not still hurt are y-"

"No." Keiko said lowly, cutting the man off as he listened. "I failed you." She went on, the dark and defeated tone in her voice making Shin angry as she continued to mentally berate herself.

"Don't say that!" He shouted, taking the woman by surprise as he grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to turn and look at him. His dark iris' locked onto her lighter ones, the two of them having an inaudible conversation while staring at each other.

_"Don't ever say that..." _Shin pleaded while looking at her seriously. _"We had no idea what we were up against-"_

_"It doesn't matter Shin." _Keiko argued, shaking her head before sighing dejectedly. _"It's my job to protect you... I need to be able to do that, no matter the threat..." _She narrowed her eyes before looking down, becoming angry over her loss to the Majin as she growled.

"You could have died..." She added lowly, almost hating to admit it as she felt the tears threatening to spill over.

"I would have!" Shin shouted, taking Keiko by surprise as she looked up. The poor man looked incredibly frustrated as he seemed to struggle with something internally before throwing himself onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the tiny woman.

_She needs to know..._

"Everyone does their best to protect me..." Shin mumbled, speaking against Keiko's shoulder as he knew he had to get this off his chest. "Daikaioh... Kibito... _You_..." He whispered, pulling his body guard closer as the Kai began to shake. "Why does everyone around me have to suffer because of _my_ weakness?!"

A few tears fell from Keiko's eyes as she quickly hugged the man back, wishing their circumstances could be different. They remained like that for a while, relaxed against one another as Keiko ran her fingers through Shin's mane of snow white hair, attempting to calm him down.

_"I'll always protect you Shin... Even if you can protect yourself." _Keiko realized, the thought so strong in her mind that the Kai heard it loud and clear.

Shin pulled back for a moment, his cheeks already very warm from their close contact as he looked up at her in confusion. "Keiko..."

"You... You are very important to me." Keiko admitted shyly, settling on those words after racking her brain for a way to express her feelings. She felt her cheeks getting hotter, most likely matching the color of Shin's right now she realized in frustration while awaiting his response.

The Supreme Kai smiled, taking her unspoken words to heart as he hugged her once more before whispering in her ear.

"You are very important to me Keiko. Don't ever forget that."


End file.
